Eyes are the windows to the soul
by Icemask511
Summary: TEEN LOCK. Sherlock hates school, considering it's full of idiots. He is alone, until he meets a strange American girl who doesn't seem to fit in as well. My first teenlock! lol please read! Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**WELLLLCOME TO MY NEW STORY! If you are reading my story Colors and also follow that story... WELCOME FELLOW MINOINS. If not please follow this story or Colors and become part of my minion army! AKA become minionlocked. **

**In this story Sherlock is around 14 years old (Freshman). It's around the springtime. He gets older, Lol! Both his parents are alive. His father and mother are rather distant and his father sometimes beats him. :(**

**Anywho enjoy! **

* * *

"...And I expect you to behave properly young man. Yesterday was completely unacceptable." Sherlock rolled his eyes at his father.

"Yes father." His dad nodded his head and left the room. Sherlock grabbed his bag and went for the door, but he was stopped by his butler Matthew.

"Ah Master Sherlock-" Sherlock raised his hand to stop the man mid sentence.

"Matthew, I have told you time and time again to call me Sherlock." He said smiling, he had a very strong attachment to the greying butler. Matthew has been the father Sherlock never had, though Sherlock attempts to hide it, his affections do not go unnoticed by the older man.

Matthew chuckled, "Okay Sherlock." His face became serious. "Now listen Sherlock. Don't get into any more fights today. I don't care how annoying Anderson may be. Ignore him, it's for your own good." Sherlock sighed.

"Okay Matthew." He checked his phone, if he wanted to be early and get his favorite table in chemistry is would be best if he left soon. "I better be going or I'm going to be late." Matthew patted his shoulder.

"Then lets go."

* * *

Sherlock went to a rather expensive school considering he had very wealthy parents. He trudged into the school going to his locker he unlocked it and pulled out his text books. He really hated school, he felt that everything was too simple for him, he begged his parents to homeschool him but they turned him down. Checking his phone, he had about a half an hour until his next class so he decided to just sit in his class room until it started. Sherlock didn't have any friends, he was considered the freak of the school.

The title didn't bother him. In all honesty he really didn't care, they were all idiots anyway their opinion didn't matter to him. Only four more years and then he was out of there. Four more painfully long years...

On his way walking to class a girl ran into him causing them both the drop their books.

"Watch it!" He hissed through his teeth he looked over to see who was the idiot who ran into him.

She was new, he had never seen her before. The girl had thick auburn hair. _Natural, never dyed it in her life time. _She had pale skin and freckles. _Genetic, doesn't tan very well. _Her eyes were a emerald green with some hazel in the center, she wore very little makeup, just mascara and some light brown eyeshadow. _It looks nice on her... Oh stop it! _He scowled at thinking such an offensive thought. Before he could continue his observation the girl looked up at him, staring into his eyes. The girl looked as if she was, seeing into his soul.

The action made him feel vulnerable. He looked away from her eyes, he couldn't stand the gaze. When he looked back at her she was standing with his books in her hand. A cold look was on her features, taking the books and placing them in his bag, he decided to continue his deductions.

_Two necklaces, a locket and two wedding rings. Hinge is worn on the locket but the necklace is new, it is large enough to hold an image on either side. The rings must belong to her deceased parents. Happened recently, not from here wearing an American brand tee-shirt. Lives with a wealthy relative, her clothes are cheap but her guardian has enough money to send her a wealthy school. _

He was ripped from his thoughts when she spoke. "Do you know where the chemistry class is?" The girl asked, she had a New York accent that was slightly worn by her time in England. His trademark smirk was pulling at the corners of his mouth, but he managed to keep his cool facade. Straightening up to his full height he spoke.

"Follow me, I just on my way over there." He stepped around her and stalked off the his classroom. You could practicaly hear the girl roll her eyes at him, she caught up to him and kept up with his long strides. This surprised him, considering she was only "5.2 to his "5.8.

On the way to the classroom the students standing around their lockers gave the pair curious stares. He heard a barely audible whisper across the hall "Who the girl with the freak?" Glancing over at the girl walking next to him he was met with those same eyes looking at him. Quickly looking away, he turned into the chemistry classroom.

As excepted there was no one there, he took a seat in the back table of the classroom. To his surprise the girl joined him at his table and began to put her books down on the table. He looked over at her puzzled.

"Why-"

"I don't know anyone else in the entire school. In all honesty I don't really care if people find you a freak, I have the rights to come to my own conclusions." She said without looking at him. A smirk grew across his face, this girl was different, at least she was not a total idiot like the rest of his class mates. Looking down at his phone he realized he still had 20 minuets until his class started.

Turning to the girl he asked, "When did your parents die?" She visibly stiffened at his question.

"Last month." She replied coldly turning to face him. "Whats your name?"

"Whats yours?" He said with a smirk.

"No I asked first." She said.

"Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes." She extended her hand.

"Rhi." He stared at her hand and didn't shake it.

"What's your full name?" She kept her hand there and raised an eye brow.

"Typically when someone offers their hand you shake it." Rhi said avoiding his question. Rolling his eyes he shook her hand and turned to grab his books from his bag.

"It's Rhiannon isn't it?" He asked without looking at her. Rhi smiled.

"Yeah. So I assume your deduction skills are a sign of your massive intelligence." Rhi said, Sherlock chuckled at her comment.

"You could say so." He turned to face her once more. "So tell me about you." He had a sudden intrest in this strange American. The girl didn't face him but spoke confidently.

"As you figured out, my parents both died in a car accident. I live my aunt and two awful cousins. England is not my 'Cup of Tea'." She said making air quotes. "I prefer New York. Anyway, I sing and play the piano, guitar and ukulele. I love art, reading, and music. Nothing special." The girl turned to face him. "But I'm guessing you already knew that?"

Sherlock contained a smile, he found this girl rather interesting. "Actually no, I wanted you to tell me yourself. Been having a slow morning." Rhi smiled.

"You know your not so bad." They both faced foward when the rest of the students shuffled into class taking their seats.

"Hey look guys, freaks got a girlfriend. An ugly one too." Sherlock turned to the source of the comment and found the scowling face of Anderson. He opened his mouth to say something back but was surprised when Rhi beat him to it.

"Your insecurity is showing, I'd get that checked." Sherlock grinned as Anderson fumbled over his words.

"Whatever..." He decided to say as he took a seat next to his current girlfriend of the week. Sherlock leaned closer to the girl and whispered.

"That was a good one." Rhi smirked and replied.

"It's obvious he is envious of your intelligence." Sherlock smiled. "Hey listen, your smart and I am kinda stressed about just jumping into this curriculum. Could you help me out?" Rhi asked. Sherlocks heart jumped, causing him to internally frown. Why was he feeling this way? Rhi is just a girl. He grabbed a sheet of paper and scribbled down his adress and number.

"I'll text you later." He said. Rhi smiled and mouthed a thank you as the teacher walked into the room.

* * *

Turned out, Sherlock and Rhi had most of their classes together. Rhi and Sherlock had one class separate. For some reason, Rhi's presence didn't bother him, and after talking to her at lunch, he found out that they lived on the same road. The thought of having a friend for some reason made Sherlock happy.

* * *

**DO YOU LIKE IT?! Ok please review if you like this story! **

**Thanks! **

**-Skyler Rhiannon. :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Sherlock. **

**SH **

Oh I would have never guessed.

Rhi

**Come over tonight at 7:00pm. **

**SH**

Okay. Do I have to sneak in through the window?

Rhi

**No of course not. Matthew our butler will escort you in. Do you like crisps?**

**SH**

What the hell are crips. Oh you mean potato chips. Yeah I prefer baked lays.

Rhi

**What? Baked lays?**

**SH**

Chips are fine. I can bake some fries as well.

Rhi

**You mean chips. **

**SH**

No I mean fries. French fries.

Rhi

**They aren't even French!**

**SH **

I don't give a crap. They are called fries.

Rhi

**Whatever, bring them anyway**

**SH**

_7:15_

Rhi

**You're late. **

**SH**

Don't get your panties in a twist.

Rhi

**I wear boxers**.

**SH  
**

TMI Sherlock.

Rhi

* * *

Rhi was about to reply to Sherlock when the front door was flung open by a older man. She immediately assumed it was Matthew. The older gentleman smiled warmly.

"Ah, you must be Rhi. Master Sherlock is right upstairs in his bedroom. Shall I escort you there?" Rhi smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be ok. Does he really make you call him Master Sherlock?" Rhi asked while tilting her head. Matthew laughed understanding why Sherlock took a interest in the young girl.

"No, it's part of my job. He insists that I don't." Rhi smiled and waved to the butler while climbing the enormous staircase. Even though she lived with her wealthy aunt, this house made hers look like a small cabin. It was giant, enormous, she felt like she was walking into a disney movie.

It was easy to find Sherlocks room. Close to the back of the hall, and loud violin music playing. She didn't knock, instead she opened the door to find Sherlock playing the violin... In his underwear. He didn't turn around to acknowledge her but put down his instrument and slipped on a pair of dark jeans and a shirt. When he was dressed he finally faced her and broke the awkward silence.

"Usually people knock." He said crossing the large room to grab his chemistry textbook. Rhi decided to tear her eyes away from the strange boy and survey his bedroom. It was dimly lit, the only light streaming through his window. The window was at least 6 feet tall with a reading nook underneath it. The bedroom had three rooms, a sitting room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Walking into the bedroom she found a rather large closest that was turned into a makeshift lab.

"I store my clothes in the wardrobe. So much space in this part of the house. You should see my brothers room, it's much larger." He smiled at her. Rhi smiled back and walked into the lab. The walk-in closet was large enough to create a perfect lab. She walked over to the book shelf examining books.

"All you need is a kitchen and then you could practically live in here." Sherlock smiled and nodded.

"I actually asked my parents if I could build another room to make a small kitchen. They of course said no." He said rolling his eyes. Rhi laughed and put her bag down on Sherlock's bed and hopped onto the large king sized mattress. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." He joked waiving his hand in a dismissive way. Rhi reached into her bag and pulled out a warm container.

"I brought fries." Sherlock scowled.

"They are called chips." Rhi rolled her eyes but didn't reply. Sherlock looked over and noticed...Rhi didn't have any of her books with her. Only her purse...

"Rhi, you don't have any books." She smiled and popped open her container of chips/fries. Picking one up she popped it into her mouth. She smiled and tilted her head.

"I know." She smirked. Sherlock turned around to hide his smile and grabbed his violin. He turned to face her again and sat next to her on the bed with his violin in his lap.

"You came to spend time with me." She smiled and nodded. He didn't return the smile, but looked confused.

"Why?" She scooted closer and offered him a fry. He accepted but didn't break his gaze.

"I'm bored and lonely. You're interesting and actually talk to me." His eyes widened. Rhi thought he was interesting? Most people labeled him the Freak as soon as they first meet him. The only people that actually paid him attention were the girls, they thought he was cute... He didn't know why. He looked up from his violin to find Rhi's eyes looking into him again. This time he didn't move, but watched her. Her eyes stayed still, but seemed to be racing. She was seeing things, feelings, emotions, and more.

Sherlock always deduced the outside. But Rhi, she deduced the inside. He almost couldn't handle it, it had been only about 5 seconds but it was too much. Looking away from eyes he picked up his violin and began to play one of his favorites. After a few seconds he blocked out the world, but was quickly awakened from his stupor when he heard extremely familiar lyrics being sung by an angelic mezzo-soprano voice.

_Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!_  
_Tu pure, o, Principessa,_  
_nella tua fredda stanza,_  
_guardi le stelle_  
_che tremano d'amore_  
_e di speranza..._

The tenor aria sounded just right in the higher octave. He put is instrument down and looked over at Rhi who moved to sit against his head board. She looked over at him. She moved her hands as thought to say keep going. Replacing the instrument on his shoulder, he continued to play and Rhi continued to sing.

_Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me,_  
_il nome mio nessun saprà!_  
_No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò_  
_quando la luce splenderà!_  
_Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio_  
_che ti fa mia!_  
_(Il nome suo nessun saprà!..._  
_e noi dovrem, ahime, morir!)_  
_Dilegua, o notte!_  
_Tramontate, stelle!_  
_Tramontate, stelle!_  
_All'alba vincerò!_  
_vincerò, vincerò!_

Sherlock set his instrument down and looked over to Rhi. He was extremely impressed and also curious. He scooted closer to her and grabbed another fry. They were cold so he finished the one he took and put the rest on his nightstand. Turning his attention back to Rhi who was looking down at her hands.

"How... Where did you learn that?" She smiled and looked up at him.

"Always been an opera lover. My cousins hate it..." He looked up in shock.

"You just learned from listening." She nodded her head, a blush rising up her cheeks. Sherlock tilted her chin to look at him. "You sing... Beautifully." The pink blush turned red and she looked away. "Do you sing anything else?" The question got her attention.

"Yeah... I actually sing just about anything except country. I hate it country." Sherlock chuckled.

"I agree. It can be rather awful. There are a few that are rather interesting but otherwise I don't like it." She chuckled and agreed.

"I actually really love Jazz as well. Frank Sinatra, Micheal Buble, Nina Simone, and Louis Armstrong are my favorites." He smiled at her interesting music choice.

After many hours of talking about music, school, and other things... Sherlock realized he really enjoyed Rhi. She was interesting, fun and smart. But throughout their conversations he would find her staring into his eyes. It began to make Sherlock uneasy. While he was talking about a rather interesting experiment he conducted, he looked to find Rhi staring.

"What are you doing?" She jumped at his question and broke eye contact.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He tilted his head. She was avoiding the topic, meaning it's a sensative topic. Something she is embarassed to tell, no, afraid...

"You keep looking into my eyes. Almost like you are reading my thoughts. Actually more like my soul." She shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing that." She picked up her phone and unlocked it reading something than quickly typing a reply. "I gotta go, my Aunt wants me back." Sherlock picked up his own phone and saw that it was nearly 21:30.

Rhi grabbed her stuff and the box of cold fries and headed out of the bedroom. Sherlock followed her out but grabbed her arm before she left.

"Do you want to come back tomorrow? It's a Saturday and I don't have anything going on." Rhi turned around and smiled.

"Yeah okay. Bye." She walked out of the door. A frown crossed Sherlocks face as he felt his heart jump again. He didn't like Rhi. Did he?

He sat down on his bed and steepled his fingers under his chin.

He needed to think...

* * *

**HEY! Thanks so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**OKAY ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY COLORS. **

**BYE MINIONS. **


End file.
